finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Emperor (final boss)
The dark half Emperor Mateus also know as the Emperor of Hell is the final boss of Final Fantasy II. He is found on his throne at the top level of Castle Pandaemonium. Defeating the Emperor completes the game. Battle The battle with the Emperor is similar to most other final bosses in the Final Fantasy series. He is powerful and attacks relentlessly, similar to the Light Emperor. His physical attacks bear the same Drain effect that Astaroth had meaning every hit he lands will replenish his HP supply. He will attempt to inflict a handful of status effects on the party to hamper their attack, including Blind, Slow and Curse. His offensive magic arsenal includes the powerful Flare XVI and Starfall X, which hits the whole party. Strategy The party should equip the Blood Sword and make sure they are at full health. As the battle begins, the party should raise the magical barriers, including Blink, Protect, Shell and/or Wall, or use any items or weapons that will invoke any beneficial effects. Berserk and Haste cast on the melee characters bolsters their attacks. Ethers or Elixirs can be used to replenish the MP of the magic casters. It is important for the party to deal more damage to the Emperor than the amount of health he gains every turn. Maximum damage is the key. Alternately, most of the party can swap to the back row, rendering the Emperor unable to attack them and thus unable to heal himself. Casting Blink and Protect on the front-row fighter will further help mitigate his healing. His spells do low damage, so bows and Holy/Flare can defeat him quickly and safely. If the party has collected enough Elixers, they can also take advantage of the fact that beneficial status effects are stackable by repeatedly casting Haste and Berserk on the forward character, assuming they are of a high Sword level and possess the Excalibur and Masamune, while a constant stream of Elixers heals off the Emperor's damage. The other three party members can split the duties of casting Haste, casting Berserk, and putting an Elixer on the forward party member each turn. Eventually, the Haste and Berserk damage will add up and the forward character will begin to overwhelm the Emperor's defenses and healing. Other Appearances ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy: Curtain Call Emperor appears as an enemy. Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Emperor is fought in Palamecia Desert. He uses Knock Silly and Starfall and drops a Golden Spear. Trivia *In the cutscene preceding the battle with the Light Emperor, where Minwu, Scott, Ricard, and Josef experience a vision of the battle, it was shown that Firion used the Masamune on the Emperor, with Maria following up with Holy Lv. 16; the Emperor retaliating by casting Flare XVI on Maria; Guy using an elixir on himself, Leon attempting to strike the Emperor down with Excalibur and the Sun Blade, but missed him, and Guy and Maria following up with the Rune Axe and Yochi's Bow, respectively; Leon casting Cure Lv. 16 to the party; the Emperor casting Starfall X on the party, and Firion casting Ultima Lv. 16 on the Emperor in return. Gallery Related Enemies *Emperor (#85) *Emperor (Soul of Rebirth) it:Imperatore (boss finale) Category:Final Fantasy II Bosses Category:Final Bosses